The Monster on the Moon
by a random perrson
Summary: Asriel is broken and sits at the grave of his best friend. Until a human comes along and saves the unsavable. (Possible romance in the future, no promises) rated T because i don't know the rating system (AKA I didn't read it ;P)
1. part 1 Salvation

A very gentle light shined down on a broken monster. "I'm sorry…" he said, "Chara, I'm so sorry" The monster began to cry, and his tears were eaten by the flowers of yellow poison. The monster named Asriel could feel the flowers calling to him, whispering in each ear. Coaxing him into another flower of sunny death. The emptiness inside him was eating away at his very being, his existence was threatened and the few threads he had as a connection to reality were being lit on fire, one by one. "I'm not ready, please" Asriel said, "No please, I'm not ready! Please let me stay!" Then a hand was placed on his shoulder. A face looked at him. "F-Frisk, uh, what are you doing here." The human walked around and sat on the opposite side of the bed of flowers. The human spoke, "Asriel, I've come to truly save you." "What? No, Frisk, it's ok, I'll be alright alone I don't need anyone now. It'll be better if you just go." Asriel said but the human looked at him with pure determination. Asriel sighed, "Don't you get it? You can't bring back what is already dead. Just leave me alone to rot next to my best friend."Frisk still held that look. "I've been here, Asriel, many times before, the exact amount I wouldn't know I lost count after 100 or so but I know what I must do. I'm going to sacrifice all my determination for you." Frisk said. Asriel replied, "Frisk, please, I'm asking you as a friend not to do anything stupid, even with all the determination in the world you could never bring me back. The dead are dead, _forever_ " Asriel's words seemed to damage frisk's determination to save him but it still held it self high. "I don't care Asriel, whether it's to complete my happy ending or if it's just because I'm nice, I will save you now shut up and let me do my thing." Asriel finally saw he had no choice in the matter so he just looked at the human and shut up as he was told to do. The human reached over and put a hand on Asriel's chest. They tried to muster all of the determination they could on finding Asriel's soul. There hand began to glow red and like an X-ray asriel's chest became transparent but not in the physical sense, but rather instead of seeing organs, etc. Frisk just saw an empty space where a soul should be. Frisk thought about why they're there. They remembered talking with Sans about it for hours. They will do this. They will save the prince. They will save ASRIEL DREEMURR. The red light was gone and Frisk fell to the floor. In Asriel's chest was a soul made of white with traces of determination scattered through it.

Hello, i back in business bby. I haven't written in quite a while but i'm currently working on a novel i plan to have done in a year or two ;P. Life's great 4 me. I'll try to write more later. I really hope this story will go somewhere, unlike dead beets i had in the past. Hope u enjoyed. Love, your favorite writer, a random perrson. Be sure to follow ;3.

Do not own:

Undertale (Belongs to Toby Fox)

Plz dont sue me :)


	2. Part 2 The story behind the story

"Kid, you realize if you do this you could die right? You're literally doing the impossible." Said a smiling skeleton. Frisk and sans where sitting in the living room of Toriel's house. It was a nice room with a couch, two arm chairs, a coffee table in the center and a television above the fireplace. It was late at night and the fire was lit casting a light on the the two's faces. Their shadows stretching into the darkness as if they were running from the fire. "I know Sans, but it keeps bothering me, these nightmares, flashbacks, every time i see one of those damn flowers Asgore keeps growing i'm reminded of him and i think the same goes for asgore to...:"

"Yes, but kid, what will happen if you do die, if you trade you determination you lose your reset button and we'll lose you forever."

"Sans, I don't care. I've seen Toriel and Asgore, they have a _look_ that crushes my heart. Their sadness, their guilt, it gives me the determination to save him and i will for the people who were so willing to take me in when i was a lost child in the underground. I've tried so hard to save him, I've reset so many times thinking if i do something different it would help but nothing worked, nothing at all."

"So that's how it is huh, you love us so much that you're willing to sacrifice your life for us, no, sacrifice _you_ for us. It's funny, i don't remember that attitude in the _other_ timeline."

"Sans, i thought we wouldn't talk about that anymore."

"Why the hell not Frisk, I mean it's not like you didn't slash me across my chest with a knife not only killing me in the process but destroying all my ketchup packets in my jacket."

"Well it's not like i was impaled with bones, blasted away by gaster blasters or thrown against the wall, roof and floor by your crazy psychokinesis!"

"Yeah, but you get to come back and I don't! As for me i was done forever!"

"But i brought you back! I saved everyone! I reset right after i beat you! I never finished the path i took Sans!"

"Big whoop kiddo, do know how much dusting i had to do in the timeline! It made me want to take...genocyanide!" Frisk let out a sigh, even in a serious moment sans always diffuses it.

"Sans," Frisk said, "I'm leaving tomorrow night, i know you made a promise more times than i can count that you would protect me but please, i need you to just let me go, please sans, understand this." Sans let out a big sigh and looked the kid right in the eyes, "Don't die kiddo." Frisk smiled and leapt out of their armchair and hugged Sans which of course was returned. After the embrace was over Frisk got up and said, "You'll make up a bogus story right?" "I'll just say that i never saw you leave the house." Frisk smiled and was on their way to there room when sans said, "Hey kid." Frisk turned around, "I was already depressed because of one sunshine going away, don't let my other sunshine go away." Frisk nodded with a determined smile and they ran upstairs to pack and get ready.


	3. Part 3 a new found love

The goat and the kid laid in the flower bed for hours, unconscious. Asriel twitched a bit. He didn't want to open his eyes, he was afraid, afraid of being that thing again, so he checked his limbs. He wiggled his fingers and toes, shrugged his shoulders and breathed in. He felt the air go into his lungs, stale and sour and he felt the air go out. He was alive, he was himself. Then there was the second thing that stopped him from opening his eyes, frisk. Asriel felt himself tear up, Frisk could be dead never to return, they died for him, they've done so much for him and asriel couldn't help feeling like this was his fault. _Why the hell did i fuse with chara!_ Asriel thought, _I knew i should've fought them from the start why did i let them carry himself to the humans, why did i let myself become that thing!_ Asriel opened his eyes, slowly and felt the light of the moon shining down on him. He felt the warmth of his sweater upon his body, the bagginess of his pants it was all real. The moon sparkled showing it's gentle light to the prince. He sat up and got on his knees, he looked down at the human. "Oh god," Asriel put a hand over his mouth as he felt his throat clench, "Frisk…" asriel began to weep and bawl. Asriel put himself on top of frisk hugging them, "Frisk frisk frisk frisk! Please oh god frisk!" It was becoming hard for asriel to speak. Two hidden eyes watched from the shadows, "God dammit frisk get up, i don't want to be a promise breaker," Frisk seemed lifeless and still until, "Ugh.." They put there hand to there forehead. Asriel released his embrace, "Frisk you're alive!" He wrapped them back into a embrace, "I'm so happy." Frisk felt there clothes get wet from the royal tears. They smiled and gave asriel a one hand embrace and said, "Yeah i am." The smiling shadow in the background faded away with a quiet sigh of relief "My sunshine is still shining with their son-flower," and they were gone completely undetected. Frisk suddenly became limp and it was clear to asriel that they've fallen back asleep. "I'm glad i get to experience this happy ending with you," Asriel whispered as he laid frisk down and snuggled up with frisk and fell asleep themselves. Asriel felt alive again, he felt like a monster again, he felt himself, but above all he felt love again. He thought back to his school memories for some strange reason and remembered when he had a crush on a monster in his class and he thought to himself, that is how i feel towards frisk. He dozed off with the idea of marrying the human and living someplace maybe adopting a kid. Asriel blushed a bit but just decided to enjoy this moment as they fell asleep. Today was a great day to be remembered for today an act of true mercy was shone, the risk of one's existence to make another happy truly a deed only the purest of hearts can commit. Although Frisk soul did suffer from the experience hollowing it to hp of 1. Asriel made a promise in his dreams to protect frisk from the world for he loved frisk and they were his for ever and ever.

Sans materialized in his room at his new house. It was a nice house for a human. He cheeked on papyrus in the room, still asleep. That bedtime story really knocked him out. Sans sat on the couch and clicked on the tele, "Make it home safe kid." he muttered as he watched reruns of some reality TV show starring metalton. "Make it home safe."

Asriel was the first to wake up, he felt the sun sheed it's limitless amount of energy on him. He looked around and felt the stillness of the atmosphere engulf him. He laid back down with frisk on the flower bed and snuggled up again, who knows if he'll ever get to do it again. They laid there for what seemed like a few hours until Frisk grounded. They escaped Asriel's embrace and stretched out. They got up and were followed by Asriel. Frisk gave them a sleepy expression and a yawn. They reached for the sky to do more stretching. Asriel gave Frisk a smile and a warm gaze as Frisk woke up fully. "Asriel? What time is it?" They yawned. "I don't know, you never can tell time down here other than this spot where you can tell if it's night or day, and by the looks of it, it's day. Frisk dropped their arms from the sky onto Asriel's shoulders. "Oh Asriel." Frisk hugged him once more which was returned with some surprise. Frisk unlocked there arms and said, "Oh my gosh, I need to show you to your family! I need to show you to everyone! I need-" Frisk stopped as they realized they were rambling, "Let's just find a way out." Asriel already knew the underground inside and out and so did frisk but Frisk still let Asriel lead them by the hand, it felt nice; the fur occasionally tickling them from time to time. They walked into the Ruins and Asriel got a cute expression upon seeing a pile of leaves. He let go of Frisk's hand and ran and jumped into a pile. "Asriel wait, that could be a trap or a puzzle or something." Asriel, now fully covered in leaves poked his head out from the leaves and looked Frisk in the eye. There was a bit of a awkward silence but asriel crawled out from the leaves, "Sorry, it's just been so long since i've jumped in a pile of these." Asriel said even though he jumped in them many times before on his way back from the gave him a warm smile and thought it was really cute. They continued through the now silent underground they built a snow dog in snowdin and walked right on into waterfall. Both of them grabbed an umbrella and kept walking through the rain even though it was technically impossible for rain to be underground. They stopped at a statue with a broken umbrella. Asriel put his umbrella in the statues hands to block the rain and the music box began playing. Asriel with his hands at his side smiled and Frisk put a hand on his shoulder. They kept walking sharing the umbrella. The made it to hotland and they kept the umbrella because it was a free umbrella but the umbrella burnt up as soon as i t entered hotland. They made it through that in a jiffy, solving all the puzzles and such. Amazingly the core not only powers the surface but also powers the underground still even though no one is here because it would be to much money and work to disconnect it from the underground. So they had fun riding the vents and they didn't have to take the long walk through the core because the elevator was working. They made it to new home, Asriel having a scared expression from all the dead buttercups everywhere but they still pressed on. Then they made it to the barrier with no encounters along the way. Asriel took a deep breath and grabbed Frisk's hand and they crossed the barrier.


End file.
